Recognition
by shiningwaves
Summary: Some words to recognize that cats that never had the spotlight or have a place in history. All cats Antpelt-Yellowfang. Review and tell me how I do and tell me something I can write about for your favorite cat! (Aphabetical order).
1. Antpelt

_Antpelt._

* * *

His result to try ended in forever darkness.

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Windclan_


	2. Ashfoot

_Ashfoot._

* * *

Gave her last breath for the clan she loved most.

"`"

Rank: Deputy

_Windclan_


	3. Ashfur

_Ashfur._

* * *

His only crime was that he loved too much.

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Thunderclan_


	4. Barkface

Barkface

* * *

The only reason the clan held strong.

"`"

Rank: Medicine Cat

_Windclan_


	5. Barley

_Barley _

* * *

Helped when was needed most

"`"

Rank: Loner

_No clan_


	6. Beechfur

_Beechfur_

* * *

Sought strength to protect the ones he loved most

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Thunderclan_


	7. Berrynose

_Berrynose_

* * *

Chose the path of loyalty and bravery

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Thunderclan_


	8. Billystorm

_Billystorm_

* * *

Torn between two worlds of love and safety

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Skyclan_


	9. Birchfall

_Brichfall_

* * *

Through light and dark stayed loyal to the heart and not to the claws

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Thunderclan_


	10. AN-Blackstar

_Blackstar_

* * *

Through a swirl of doubt held strong with pride

"`"

Rank: Leader

_Shadowclan_

* * *

**Hi! Shiningwaves here!**

**Every 10 chapters there will be an authors note put up to clairify somthings about this story.**

**First off, i want to let you know why i dont post so much. Well, im really busy. I am the assistant director for our school play. Not much computer time.**

**Second, losts of confusion on Beechfur. Beechfur is a cat from battle of the clans that challenged the warrior code. And Ashfur died in the last book in the final battle.**

**Id also like to thank all of the reveiws and likes i have gotton for this story. It means alot**

*******Also, plz read, I am doing _all _the cats in _aphebetical order. _You can reveiw and tell me ideas you have for a certain cat though!**

**Peace out,**

**Shine**


	11. Blossomfall

_Blossomfall_

* * *

Jealousy clouds every true warrior, but the need to be better had the upper hand.

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Thunderclan_


	12. Bluestar

_Bluestar_

* * *

Through loss and love held strong with ties of courage and bravery until her last breath.

"`"

Rank: Leader

_Thunderclan_


	13. Bone

_Bone_

* * *

Though evil strikes through his heart he is yet driven by claws for blood

"`"

Rank: Deputy (Carries out Scourges dirty work)

_Bloodclan_


	14. Boulder

_Boulder_

* * *

The wrong took a turn for the right to become something greater than just a Bloodclan cat

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Shadowclan_


	15. Bouncefire

_Bouncefire_

* * *

Energetic but loyal. The spark of a small blaze.

"`"

Rank: Warrior

_Skyclan_


	16. Brackenfur

_Brackenfur_

* * *

A loyal yet daring warrior. Always put the clan before his needs, and his life.

"`"

_Thunderclan_

Rank: Warrior


	17. Bramblestar

Bramblestar

* * *

Through doubt, love, and confusion, he followed his heart and found a new life at the end of the road of war. He was the claws that protected the clan.

"`"

Thunderclan

Rank: leader


	18. Breezepelt

_Breezepelt_

* * *

Pride and jealously held him back from great things, yet it was his heart led to even darker depths.

"'"

_Windclan_

Rank: Warrior


	19. Briarlight

_Briarlight_

* * *

You don't have to fight to be a fighter.

"`"

_Thunderclan_

Rank: Warrior


	20. AN-Brightheart

_Brightheart_

* * *

Battle scars may define her life, yet its is the bravery of the heart that may earn them.

"'"

Rank: Warrior

_Thunderclan_

* * *

**20 chapters? Wow! I wanted to give a special thanks to my reviewers ;) Every single person that reviews deserves a special thanks **

**Ponyiowa****: You have reviewed on just about everyone of my stories. You have no idea how much that means to me. You are such an awesome person, and I'm so glad to know you ;)**

**Miss reveiwer: I liked that part to! I haven't read the books in a long time though….**

**Guest: Their death was absolutely sad. RIP Hollykit and Larchkit. I will defiantly try and mention you when I write a recognition for them.**

**Illistories122****: I will defiantly do them! Do you have any other suggestions on like what I should write for those characters though?**

**Rule breaker: Lol, I adore your name! And most defiantly ;)**

**Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren****: You are such an awesome reviewer! Thank you so much!**

**Carlee J Kennedy: Of course! I love those characters. I think its absolutely awesome how your middle name is J. My parents were not actually that creative when they came up with my middle name. :(**

**Flumen flumma argo****: He defiantly deserves recognition. He was such an awesome cat ;)**

**Evanna23: Thanks! It means a lot.**

**Dominosrule****: I loved Bluestars Prophecy! Yellowfang will actually be the last cat I do**

**Mossypelt11: My favorite cat was Briarlight. But squirrel flight is up their on my favorites list too ;)**

* * *

**I believe that is it. Thanks again! And may star clan light your path ;)**

**(reveiw for the evil bunnies that are actually writing this story!)**


	21. Brindleface

Brindleface

* * *

The strength that it takes to lose is the same as the love of a mother.

"`"

_(Tribute to flowerkit, shimmerkit,) _

Rank: Queen

_Thunderclan_


End file.
